Best Husband In The World
by Drace929
Summary: AJ has the best day off all thanks to her husband. AJ/Punk one-shot.


**A/N: It was requested so here it is! Just a one-shot based off of AJ's tweet the other day**

* * *

**Best Husband In The World**

* * *

AJ woke up in bed due to the strong smell of freshly cooked pancakes. She smiled before she even opened her eyes.

"I knew this would wake you up" she heard her husband say and she slowly opened her eyes and saw he was holding up a tray of food.

"Is that for me?" AJ asked pointing at herself

"Yep all of it" Punk said proudly as he put the tray down "A stack of my famous pancakes, hot coffee just the way you like it and the remote controller" he said pointing to all of the items

"Yum" she grinned sitting up and smelling the tasty dish before her "What's the occasion?"

"Um the occasion is you're going to be touring in a day and I want to spoil you while I can" Punk said to her. She lucked out without having doing many live events but she was back as champion and that was going to change now. She was going to have to be on the road a lot more now.

"I'll take it" she said happily as he pushed the tray closer to her "And I actually get to control what we watch?" she asked him as she dug into the hot pancakes

"Yep today is about you" Punk said getting into the bed

"What are your plans for the day?" AJ asked him

"You" he said simply

"No drum rehearsal?" she asked surprised and he shook his head 'no' "No Cubs games with Colt?"

"Nothing" Punk said easily "We're not even going to work out today well at least not at the gym" he smirked

"So we can curl up all day and watch Buffy?" she asked. The Buffy request was the true test; he had refused to ever watch the show with her.

"If that's what my wife wants that's what she gets" Punk forced out

"I need to tell Hunter to put me on house tours more often if this is the sendoff I'm going to get every time" AJ teased

"No you tell them I need you home with me more because the more alone I am the more likely I am to think of ways to get under their skin" Punk warned

"Everything you do gets under their skin" AJ smirked as she sipped on her coffee

"So that means you get under their skin" Punk grinned

"Yea I think a little piece of them dies every night I go out there and your name gets chanted. I also don't think they want me wearing the rings" AJ said to him "I got a speech from Hayes about how I can damage the ring or possibly lose it and WWE wouldn't be liable for it"

"Tell them to shut up" Punk said annoyed "I love that you wear your rings"

"I love wearing them too" AJ said looking down at them "I've never taken them off"

"Good" Punk said to her

"So you're not even going to get your phone fixed?" AJ asked surprised "I want to be able to send you annoying pictures and messages when I'm away"

"After I take you to the airport I'll stop by the apple store" he told her "I don't need it fixed today because everyone I need to be in touch with is right here in this room. If there's a big emergency they'll call you"

"Ok" she smiled at the idea that he didn't even want his precious phone fixed "I'm really sorry about that again" AJ had accidentally run over his phone last night after driving straight home from Smackdown. He was waiting outside to help her with her bags and dropped his phone when AJ backed up over it to fix her parking.

"Yea" he forced out "I know"

"I didn't realize you dropped it-" AJ started

"It's fine" he said to her "better the phone then me"

"That is true" AJ said seriously

"You were tired you hadn't slept much the entire week before and you really shouldn't have been driving to begin with" Punk said to her "You're not that good at it to begin with"

"First of all I'm an amazing driver" AJ corrected

"Tell that to my phone" Punk teased

"It shouldn't have been in the driveway" she defended

"You should have just let me drive you" Punk said to her and she just shrugged

"So everyone could jump all over you for trying to being nice to me? No thank you" AJ said to him "They give you enough shit as it is if you show up at an event no matter how innocent they'll use it as a reason to burn you in a lawsuit"

"I don't really care" Punk smirked

"I do" AJ said firmly "I'm still pissed about what Stephanie said about you Monday"

"Why? She's a heel on the show and that's how she gets heat" Punk defended calmly

"She made it personal" AJ said to him "People are going to think that you walked out on me by those stupid comments she made"

"What kind of idiot would believe that?" Punk asked with a laugh "She was obviously taking a stab at my relationship with my parents and brother"

"Well Nikki thought it was about me and a bunch of the total divas girls" AJ said to him

"Like I said- idiots" Punk smirked

"A few the guys thought it as well" AJ said to him and he just rolled his eyes

"They just want to get into your pants so they're hoping it was true" Punk mocked

"Well Stephanie gave them the opening they were waiting for" AJ said to him "I'm so mad at her"

"It's fine" Punk assured her "What do you care what people think anyway?"

"I care because I have to work with these people and you don't have to deal with these people at work like I do" she frowned

"I'll tell you what- I'll show up in Brooklyn on Monday sit in the front row and hold up a sign that says 'My wife is better than yours' then when you come down to the ring I'll give you one of those gross sloppy kisses that you claim to hate but I know you love" he said seriously

"You'd do that?" she asked with a sly smile

"Sure" he said seriously "I'll even wear one of your shirts"

"Well I'm pretty sure all of those seats are sold out but thanks for the thought" she smiled at him and he just shrugged

"Are you sure? I don't mind" Punk said seriously "Do you think they'd confiscate my sign if I wrote 'I'm CM Punk' on the back of it?"

"Probably" she smirked "I can't believe they took the signs in Chicago"

"I'm not" Punk said to her "You can't take it personally babe"

"I do. You've worked your ass off there and made them millions and now they're treating you like a virus" AJ said to him "I can't stand it"

"I love that you care so much but if you make a big fuss about it they're just going to punish you" Punk said to her "You just got the title back enjoy it while you can"

"I really love working but part of me just can't wait for my contract to be up" she admitted "Will you cook me pancakes everyday?"

"Yea but I'm sure you'll get sick of them" Punk teased "I'll have to learn how to cook something else" he admitted nervously "I can make eggs"

"Sounds good" AJ smirked

* * *

A few hours later AJ was curled against her husband in bed while her eyes focused on the TV.

"I don't get it" Punk admitted "He just slept with her in the episode before why is he being such a jerk to her now?" he asked his wife as he tried to follow the show she admired so much

"Angel lost his soul" AJ reminded him

"Sex makes you lose your soul?" Punk asked her

"Sex with the woman he loves made him lose his soul" AJ corrected "He's loves her more than anything in the world. He's been alive for hundreds of years and he never loved anyone like he loves Buffy"

"So now he's going to kill her?" Punk asked

"Buffy doesn't die" AJ said seriously "Well she dies but she always comes back" she added

"So he can't ever have sex?" Punk asked AJ and she picked her head up to look at him and shot him a glare "What?" he defended "It's a good question"

"He can have sex as long as he's not in love but we don't learn that until Angel which is a completely different show" she said to him

"So he loves Buffy but he can never sleep with her?" Punk asked

"Yes!" she said to him "There is more to a relationship then sex you know"

"I know obviously I agree since I've been watching Buffy for the last six hours" Punk said to her "I'm just saying it has to be difficult" he added as AJ typed away on her phone

"I'm sure it is" AJ said to him

"It's just I can't imagine being so close to you and never touching you" Punk admitted

"They can touch. She's not Rogue from x-men or anything" AJ said to him

"But how does he stop himself?" Punk asked her "I have a lot of self control but-"

"Your hand has been moving slowly under my shirt for the last hour" AJ smirked looking at her phone "You have zero self control"

"If I didn't have self control my hand would already be at it's destination" Punk said to her seriously

"Look I tweeted about you" she said proudly passing him her phone and he smiled at the tweet

"See feel better? Now everyone knows there are no problems with us" Punk smirked placing her phone on the bedside table

"Hey I need that" AJ pouted

"No I have been a good husband- actually the best husband in the world according to you" Punk said rolling on top of her and kissing her lips briefly

"Ok" she "Can we watch Buffy after?"

"Anything you want baby" he said leaving wet kisses over her collarbone

"And you'll make more pancakes for dinner?" She asked hopefully

"Absolutely" he said moving his hands completely under shirt and pulling it off of her

* * *

A few hours later AJ walked into her bedroom where she had spent most of the day fooling around with Punk and watching Buffy while eating pancakes. She smiled upon seeing him so interested in Buffy.

"What's the matter baby?" she teased noting his confused face

"Who is Dawn?" he asked her seriously looking over to her "Where the hell did she come from? Has she been here all along?"

"No" she laughed crawling onto the bed next to him

"Well they're acting like she's been here forever" Punk said annoyed

"It will all be explained" AJ assured him

"I'm in episode two of the fifth season and nothing has been explained to me" Punk said seriously "And why is Riley still here? When is Angel coming back for her?"

"Don't get your hopes" AJ smirked

"Ridiculous" Punk muttered "This show is pissing me off" he said annoyed

"Wait until the sixth season" She mumbled

"Great" Punk mumbled "How was your shower?" he asked

"Wonderful" AJ beamed "I haven't even been downstairs all day. I've literally been the bedroom the entire day. Thank you for taking such good care of me" she said kissing his chin briefly

"You're my wife it's my job" Punk said to her "I had fun too"

"Did you?" she asked hopefully "You've literally been stuck with me for over 24 straight hours without even your phone"

"It's been peaceful" Punk admitted "I feel like we've been in our own little bubble"

"I want to have days like this all of the time" she sighed feeling content resting her head against his bare chest

"We will" he promised "I will spoil you with pancakes, Netflix and my body every free chance I get" he said causing her to giggle

"You really are the best husband the world" AJ said looking up at him

"Why thank you" he smiled arrogantly "You're not so bad yourself" he teased kissing the top of her head


End file.
